The Letter
by Wilsden
Summary: Bodie writes a letter to his 16 year old self.


The Letter.

Dear Bodie,

Dispite being dealt a rough hand when it came to parents, one stroke of luck was being born tall dark and incredibly handsome. You are finding this out already even at your tender age! Use this to your advantage as you'll find women a constant source of pleasure and fun. Seize any opportunity to chat them up; you'll rarely get knocked back.

Leaving school at fourteen probably wasn't one of your wisest moves, I know you felt it a waste of time and luckily you're already finding out that life is the best teacher with two years in the Navy already under your belt. Although your lack of education may make you seem a bit thick at times it only adds to your considerable charm. Try to learn all you can in your chosen jobs as your knowledge will hold you in good stead in the years to come.

You'll appear to be regarded as a bit of a loner, an outsider, somewhat aloof and distant but we both know this is just a shield. Your lack of affection as a child has made you cautious and distrustful about giving away such tender feelings to just anyone.

Talking of trust choose your friends carefully and trust just a few completely. People will come and go throughout your life but two in particular will have a lasting effect and ultimately mold you from the rough edged figure that you are when you leave the S.A.S (yes, your dream as a youngster will be realised) into someone you can be proud of.

At first they will seem an unlikely pair and you'll push the boundaries with both of them. You'll lock horns on more than one occasion with the older of the two men but you'll do well to accept his well meant guidance, he'll always have your best interests at heart even when it doesn't seem like it. However, be under no illusion. If you push him too far with your sometimes reckless regard for his authority he will have no hesitation in dismissing you without so much as a backward glance.

Oh, and a word of warning. He's Scottish so don't expect him to share his sweets with you but, on rare occasions however, he will treat you to a pure malt scotch and you will delight in the warmth of his paternal affection for you; you'll grow to and look forward to those specials moments.

The other influential person to turn up in your life will be an altogether different character. You'll know him instantly if I give you just one word to know he's arrived. Hair.

Whilst this man has spent his career dealing with the type of person you could so easily have become and has not had your experience of war and conflict in far flung places don't underestimate him. He has fought his own war on the streets of the country you will return to to live out your life. He is more than competent and it will slowly become apparent to you why the Scot put you two together.

It might not seem it at the time but he will become one of those people I mentioned earlier, one that can be trusted completely. He will take the time to understand you and make allowances for you if you see fit to let him in. You will reap the rich reward of unwavering friendship. Believe me. Look after and protect him as he will you and, for the first time in your life, you will love and be loved and your 'look after number one' credo will be well and truly relegated. I can see the look of horror on your sixteen year old face that I could suggest you will come to care for this man so deeply. In the innocence of your youth you think such affection can only mean one thing. Believe me, you'll learn that it doesn't.

Besides women, food will be the other great pleasure in your life; you'll consume pretty much anything but you might want to give the liver sausage a miss! Swiss roll and all things sweet are a particular favourite with you at the moment. Trust me, this won't change! The man with the hair will frequently share his disapproval but on these occasions you will learn to know that it is alright not to take any notice of him.

And so, young Bodie, if I can leave with just one piece of advice to carry you through life it would be to enjoy that life to the full. You will never know when it will be taken away from you especially in the line of work you have chosen. Be happy.

Best wishes for the future,

Love, Bodie.


End file.
